


red thorns woven in our timeline

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Talia Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: not everything was quiet as what it seemed





	1. Chapter 1

Since he can remember he has felt his body on fire, a constant bubbling erupting beneath his skin. Which meant he never sat still, his fingers constantly tapping along any possible surface, his leg bouncing, his entire body in constant movement.

 

No one could understand.

 

He heard multiple diagnoses from different doctors, his life turned into daily doses of blue and red pills but nothing helped, nothing deterred the firing burning in his soul.

 

As he got older, it got worse he tried finding ways to extinguish the flames. He tried becoming fire itself. He can still remember his mothers scowl when she caught him smoking, he lied to her telling her it was his first time in all honestly he had been smoking for a year.

 

He turned to drinking, it helped numb him the drumming in his ears quieted but the fire adapted. He started drinking heavier alcohol all to keep the growing noise quiet. He knew the damage he was doing but he couldn’t stop. He heard how Scott would describe it as a burning sensation dripping down his throat but to him it had the opposite affect.

 

He found himself stumbling in the darkness, he tried finding something to cool himself off, it has gotten worse than before.

 

He had stumbled into the man earlier in the day, he knew that familiar face, a face he thought he’d never see again. He’d remember how he’d be when he visited Cora for a school project. A boy with a hard exterior but a warm soul, he’d watch him from inside how he played with the wolves, a warm smile splayed on his face.

 

He hadn’t seen him since he left for college, memories he thought he’d never have to think about resurfaced. He was no longer a boy but a man, a sculpted face, prominent eyebrows that made him seem angrier but a soft smile and green eyes that had the complete opposite effect. Callous fingers lightly gripping his wrist, the man’s voice soothing the turmoil inside him _“Stiles”_.

 

The moment he left the man everything came falling apart, it was as if the voices amplified ten times. All he could remember was the warmth that Derek radiated, the happiness he hasn’t felt in a long time returning. The boy he had fallen in love with that summer sitting across from him, so close to touch yet so far.

 

He can still remember being pushed on the swing, Derek’s laugh erupting around him making him feel light.

 

Laying beside each other on the roof as they watched the stars, whispering secrets no one else would know but them. fingers intertwining as chaste kisses were exchanged.

 

He doesn’t remember how he ended up in the preserve but he could hear the howls from where he was standing at the edge of the cliff.

 

One step and everything was done.

 

One step and the voice would stop, the fire would extinguish.

 

One step and he could be at peace.

 

But before he could take that last step he felt strong arms embracing him from behind, keeping him grounded. Instantly silencing the voices, a gasp of relief leaving his throat. That’s when he heard it, those words that made him feel something “ _Stiles”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He should feel unbelievably hot, when he’d hug Scott, which wasn’t as often now. He’d feel as if the fire inside him intensified but now having his back pressed against Derek’s chest, feeling Derek’s stubble scratch against his own cheek all he felt was relief. It was as if his entire body was being drenched in cold water.

 

His eyes begun to sting and his throat started slowing closing, almost painfully. Everything was quiet, for the first time everything was soundless. He couldn’t hold back the sobs that wrecked through his body.

 

He knew he was practically digging his nails into Derek’s forearm but he didn’t want him to leave, he didn’t want the fire to come back.

 

“ _You’re okay, it’s okay_ ”

 

Derek’s voice vibrated in his bones, a wave of tranquility filling his body

 

“ _I’ve got you”_

 

He let himself be carried, his face hidden in the crook of Derek’s neck, the scent of mint overpowering him. Whimpers escaping his mouth as he gripped Derek’s shirt between his fingers “don’t leave me” he whispered faintly. The hands that were holding him so gently gripped tighter.

 

“ _I won’t”_

He was placed on a couch, surrounded by fuzzy blankets, Derek stood in front of him still holding on to his hand. Derek’s breath was labored, his eyes bleeding red. His shoulders rigid as he took a deep breathe.

 

Watching as Derek lifted his own shirt over his head, slowly cracking his neck in place. He had never watched a werewolf transform before. It was something that stole his breath away. Seeing a large black beast standing in Derek’s place, hearing Derek’s bones cracking in place.

 

A wet snout was pushed against his forehead, licking his cheek. He slowly lifted his hand letting his fingers tangle in Derek’s fur when he felt Derek lean into the touch he let his fingers travel along Derek’s back, scratching beneath his ears. Derek closed his eyes lolling his tongue to the side, almost in complete content. Without notice Derek leaped onto the couch pushing him down till he was laying on his back, he noticed Derek waiting till he was comfortable on the couch.

 

He wanted to ask why but then Derek moved forward laying his entire body on him, the overwhelming pressure shook his body. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s large bulk, he could still hear the faint hushes from the other room, Laura padding through the room draping more blankets on them, fussing as she moved his hair from his face almost like a motherly touch.

 

When he woke up he felt cold, his entire body felt new, it felt right. Slowly opening his eyes, the room was completely dark but he could see lumps on the floor it took him a bit but he was able to distinguish them, they were wolves.

 

Derek was still a wolf but now he was splayed next to him, resting on his paws his ears twitching ever so often.

 

Suddenly he felt slender fingers lightly touch his hair “How are you sweetheart?” Talia’s voice was soft and barely above a whisper, he leaned into the touch automatically fluttering his eyes closed “I’m better” his voice came out hoarse, he tried clearing his throat but all it did was make Derek shuffle closer to him.

 

“He’s missed you” he noticed she took a pause as she eyed the entire room “they heard stories about you, the boy back in Beacon Hills” she gave him a big smile

 

“I’m sorry they had to meet me like this” Stiles gripped Derek tighter, feeling Derek’s whiskers prick his throat

 

Talia furrowed her eyebrows “hush sweetheart, we all have our battles and none of them make us weak” she leaned down pressing a kiss on his forehead “we need to talk in the morning but for now rest” she lingered for a minute before leaving the room.

 

He stayed in the dark room staring at the ceiling, his thoughts growing louder by the minute.

 

Derek remembered him.

 

Talked about him to his pack, it wasn’t a coincidence that they ran into each other. This entire time he thought he had been just a faint memory in Derek’s mind but this entire time he was there, always present.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not everything was quiet as what it seemed

The next time he woke up he was no longer in the living room but in a bedroom with forest green walls. As his eyes traveled he saw two large shelves of books, a desk with papers scattered across the surface and a brown boxes pilling up against on of the walls. He slowly got up feeling the cracks in his back and the sheets pool underneath his feet. The soft carpet on the sole of his feet he padded towards the adjacent wall, the wall covered in pictures. One was of Derek’s entire family, they were at the beach he had forgotten how big Derek’s family was, he could distinguish certain faces like Laura, Cora and Derek’s brothers Matthew and Alex. He could see the resemblances in all of them, it was very impressive how even in a photo Talia could radiate so much power. Other photos were of what he assumed was Derek’s pack be it at a baseball game, at a BBQ or at a festival, they all wore matching leather jackets, which he found adorable.

 

The coil in his heart tightened a bit, he had missed so much, so much of Derek’s life had slipped by. When did it go wrong, when did they pull apart, why did they pull apart? All these questions swam around his head making his skin feel tight. He was hit with the smell of mint when he felt hands wrap around his waist “take a deep breath” he hadn’t noticed his breath was quickening till Derek was near him, instantly making him relax.

 

“I’m okay” they were hollow words that he was use to say. They no longer held any meaning and in the way Derek leaned his forehead against his shoulder he knew it.

 

“It’s me... you don’t have to lie to me” Derek’s voice was soft and tentative.

 

In a way he was right, there wasn’t any reason to lie, this was Derek, his Derek yet something in his being screamed that everything was going to break, that this was a sick dream, that Derek would figure out that he was broken beyond repair and would leave him in an instant.

 

Derek tenderly placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder, feeling Derek’s hot breath over his clothes, kept him tethered to reality “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” Derek repeated with conviction.

 

Oh, he didn’t notice he had said anything out loud. When was the last time he just stopped overthinking, when was the last time he looked in the mirror and just saw himself nothing more and nothing less.

 

“I just want to be normal” his voice cracked, he knew it was selfish to say, what was normal anyway? He was telling a werewolf that he wanted to be normal, the guilt that filled his belly was almost instant.

 

“I’m so sorry Stiles” Derek’s voice was low, his shoulders hitched as he pressed their bodies even closer together “I’m so sorry I left”

 

And that was it wasn’t it? Derek left and he fell apart.

 

Derek left and kept on living.

 

He should feel anger but… love does that to a person, it doesn’t matter what happens to you all that matters is that person, the person you’d give your life to, the person you wish the upmost happiness but he still wanted to know, It was circling his brain “Did you miss me? Did you even feel that I was gone?” he closed his eyes as he waited.

 

And waited.

 

Suddenly he felt a wetness on the back of his tshirt, slowly turning around he was faced with a reality he never thought would happen. Derek was weeping silently, his back hunched over, lips trembling and eyes bloodshot red. He cupped Derek’s face, fondly caressing his cheeks “Why are you crying big guy?” it only made Derek cry harder, falling forward and embracing Stiles tighter. Every sob that broke through Derek’s body made him tremble as well, he ran a soothing hand down Derek’s back trying to calm him down. He was going to do something he hadn’t done in a while, simply talk “I know you missed me big guy, we both know you are a complete softie I was just – you know me, I was a bit… broken after you left…I thought everything was perfect between us, I thought – that’s not important… and the next thing I know I get a letter and you’re across the country … I couldn’t understand why you left me and for the life of me I couldn’t hate you no matter what I couldn’t hate you” he dug his nose against Derek’s hair, inhaling that familiar scent that he so ached “and then I remembered how much of a martyr you are, always thinking of others before yourself. I thought how did Derek think this was going to help me” he let out a small chuckle “I iced your mom, your sisters, everyone even Peter. Every time they tried to talk to me about you, about how you were doing I couldn’t take it” he pulled back pulling Derek back from where he was hidden in the crook of his neck “So tell me why, why did you leave Derek” he looked into those kaleidoscope eyes, those eyes that radiated such warmth and kindness.

 

“I thought- “ Derek cleared his throat, swallowing hard “I thought I was helping you”

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “helping me?”

 

“The fire inside you, they told me – they told me I made it worse.. I – I had to leave, to make you feel better” Derek shook his head pulling back “If I had known..” he started pacing back and forth “if I had known it wouldn’t have made a difference I wouldn’t have left” Stiles watched as Derek started shifting, crimson red eyes staring back at him “you almost jumped because of m-“

 

“Don’t!” Stiles stomped forward, standing in front of Derek clutching Derek’s wrist “Don’t finish that sentence, it wasn’t you. Don’t even think for a second it was because of you, do you understand? Listen to my heartbeat, I don’t blame you okay?”

 

Derek stared intently in his eyes, searching for any reason not to believe him but Stiles knows he won’t find it because even with what he was going through he never blamed Derek. He had lived with the fire before he meet Derek and probably will live with it forever.

 

“Now back to the who, who told you that lie” Stiles asked exasperated

 

“I didn’t make it worse?” Derek inched forward a bit, almost afraid to get too close.

 

“Of course you didn’t you idiot! You made it better, with you everything was peaceful, remember when you told me about anchors? Well you were mine and it wasn’t the same having you so far away” he took a deep breath “I thought at first it was going to be okay, I had your jacket and the memories but your scent grew cold and it wasn’t enough. It started getting worse and – I wanted you back so bad, I wanted to see you and touch you and just –but you weren’t there and I couldn’t’, god I was so stubborn I couldn’t call you” he could feel the tears staining his cheeks “All I’ve ever wanted was you and you weren’t here” he pressed the tip of his nose against Derek’s throat, feeling his throat move “God, I’ve missed you so much” he was being completely enveloped in Derek’s warmth, his scent everything felt so – mellow.

 

He felt big warm hands on his back “you’re my anchor too” Derek whispered into the room after a few minutes of silence “When I got to New York I was constantly shifting, I ended up getting medicine to control them”

 

“Wait” Stiles pulled back abruptly “Don’t tell me, you had to contact the Argent division?” with Derek’s silence he knew he did “You had to go to the panic rooms didn’t you, please don’t tell me they chained you up” everyone knew the Argents all though the most efficient some of them were cruel, they didn’t have enough regulations to keep every werewolf safe and Chris knew he had corrupt players on his team but still hadn’t done anything. News kept popping up of Kate argent “accidently” inflicting some sort of pain to a werewolf when they were in isolation. The chambers were created for werewolves without an anchor, omegas or newborns they weren’t common but they still existed. It made Stiles skin crawl thinking that Derek had to go to a place like that.

 

“What happened to us?” Stiles asked, he felt like his heart had been ripped open and sewn back to pieces in just that moment.

 

Closing the distant between them till their foreheads were pressed together “why did we lose so much time?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this short story.


End file.
